Time Is Running Out
by MystikalMagic
Summary: My very spontaneous HS songfic, written to Muse's Time is Running Out. Warning: big time smut. Please read and review!


A/N: Hey everyone! This is a totally experimental fic for me…I've read some good HGSS fics, but never thought I'd be enough of a fan to write one. Here is a little songfic I wrote to the great band and song: Muse- Time is Running Out. Much thanks to the band…I'm not associated with it, just as I am not with Harry Potter etc…etc. The truth is, no other pairing in Potterverse could have been better for this song. I tried to write a R/H fic to it (since I am a firm believer in R/H) but it wouldn't come out as well. Ok, happy reading and I love reviews! Thanks!

Time Is Running Out

"We have to end it, Severus."

Hermione Granger, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was buttoning her blouse, poised on top of Professor Snape's desk.

Snape closed his eyes and crept slowly behind the seventeen year old girl. _Seventeen year old young woman, _he thought. He grabbed a lock of her curly brown hair and smelled it, taking in her scent. She smelled of sweat and lingering traces of her strawberry shampoo. She mostly smelled like him. Traces of her little "boyfriend" Ron Weasley had been erased—dominated by his inevitable triumph.

"I can't, Hermione." Hermione turned around and stared into Snape's dark eyes. "You know I can't, whether you want to admit it or not. We've been doing this for five months. I can't stop now. You've managed to cast a spell over me, and it's not going to go away." He traced the outline of Hermione's lips and she felt heat rising from her body.

_**I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break the spell  
that you've created  
**_

Hermione felt weak in the knees. Her legs had turned to jelly and she knew she wouldn't be able to heave herself off of Snape's desk.

_I should leave his dungeon right now. Ron will be looking for me. _

Yet the more she thought about leaving Severus Snape, the more she felt paralyzed. He was right; there was a spell cast over them. She had never known someone so experienced, yet so exciting at the same time. Snape's dark shadow reached every corner of her imagination—he was as foreboding as he was gentle. Hermione closed her eyes. She remembered this dungeon as a place where she took her Potions lessons every day, but also as a place where her Potions master had first kissed her five months ago. Still preparing herself to abandon her darkest desires, Hermione felt the familiar sensation of Snape's mouth crashing down on hers.

Snape had leaned in to kiss his young ingénue, making sure that she wouldn't forget what he had to offer. She felt his tongue dancing with hers and one of his strong arms wrapped around her back. Snape placed his other hand over her chest, where her feminine flesh was exposed. She felt her heart beating, pulsing, living, beating very quickly; almost as if its time was running out.

Hermione gathered all of her meek courage and detached herself from Snape's embrace. She untangled herself from him and suddenly felt cold. He let her look into his soulful eyes, which were demanding her not to let go of this gaze. Hermione, dazed, placed her right hand on Snape's shoulder and let her other hand swim through his mass of black, silky hair. He had her again.

**_you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction  
_**

It was in that moment that Hermione realized she wasn't going to have enough power to walk out of that dungeon. At least not today. She began to unbutton her blouse and it fell easily from her shoulders. She could hear Snape's faint snickering as he, too, began removing his necktie and slowly peeling off his thick layers of black robes.

**_you will be  
the death of me  
yeah, you will be  
the death of me_**

Snape laughed as he and Hermione raced to see who'd become shirtless first. Hermione, possessed by a primal being, had unclasped her bra and jumped up from Snape's desk to help him undress. Snape laughter echoed in the dungeon and he stated simply, "My beautiful Hermione, you will be the death of me."

Hermione nodded as she reveled in the sight of her naked Potions Master. She backed slowly to Snape's desk, feeling her back hit the desk. She sat there, waiting for him.

Snape smiled slyly and walked up to meet Hermione. He laid her down on his empty desk, and Hermione felt one of his hands roam up her skirt and peel down her panties, which were becoming soaked from their intimacy. Fully stationed on his desk, Snape bent down to kiss Hermione again, but this time, allowed his hands and mouth to roam to the rest of her upper body. Hermione clutched Snape's shoulders and bit her bottom lip. She was thinking about the countless number of times she had been in this position before. _This is wrong, Hermione. This is so wrong. How can something that feels so good be so wrong? _ Hermione thought deeply as she allowed Snape to ravage her.

Tired of her impudent questioning, Snape coaxed Hermione's legs apart.

_**Bury it**_

He chanted:

**_I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_**

Hermione knew instantly that he knew what she was thinking about. Feeling incredibly guilty, she was trying to erase their past passionate encounters from her mind. Yet, the strong spell over her remained, performing its magic over and over. It wasn't going to let her murder her memories of being with Snape. It was engraved on in her soul.

_**our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out **_

She couldn't stop it from happening—she couldn't stop herself from doing it again. She would be doing this tomorrow, and the day after that.**_  
_**  
**_I wanted freedom  
but I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted  
_**

Snape ended her questioning by aligning his lithe body in front of Hermione's mass of curves. He felt sweat trickling down his forehead as his hardened tip entered her heat-filled center.

"Severus!" Hermione shouted, hearing her loud moan echo slightly, wondering how long it was going to be before someone discovered them. She had tried to give him up, but that feeling he was drawing from inside of her was holding her captive; it was an addictive feeling. Hermione hated and loved this torment, but all the same, time was running out.

**_now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
you will squeeze the life out of me _**

Snape felt himself push in all the way and he felt glorified. He looked at Hermione's pained face; she was beautiful to him. Their union was a beautiful thing to him. He lowered his head slowly on her breastbone and began moving slowly inside of Hermione.

**_bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it _**

Snape was moving so exquisitely. He wanted to make sure Hermione wouldn't try to burn this memory from her mind. Hermione couldn't help but glide her hips to accompany Snape's movements. She kept panting his name, "Severus…Severus…" She had pressed her fist to her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

**_our time is running out   
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this _**

He was right. They would be the death of each other.

**_you will suck the life out of me _**

Hermione arched her lower back when she felt her climax coming. She exploded softly, confirming their union. Snape soon followed, his mind and body bursting with excitement. Hermione blushed scarlet when it was over, and pushed the professor off of her. Their time was running out. She resolved in her head that if not now, soon it would be their last moment together.

Hermione and Snape turned quickly to the doorway to hear sounds of students coming down the stairs. _Someone heard us,_ Hermione thought fearfully. She scrambled quickly from Snape's desk and began fumbling with her robes. She put her bra and panties on swiftly. Her skirt came on next. Hermione wiped her perspiring forehead.

Sensing her fear, Snape slowly had put his apparel back on, stopping before he was fully dressed. He engulfed Hermione once again, both of them only half-dressed. He embraced her, trying to provide protection from whatever humiliation she was afraid of feeling. She pressed her face warmly to his chest. "It'll be fine, Hermione. Don't forget that I'm here."

Hermione looked up into Snape's face. It had changed its expression from wicked dominance to genuine caring. Then, it changed again to a soft plead.

**_bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it _**

Voices became clearer as footsteps were rapidly descending the staircase to Snape's classroom.

Snape's expression was begging Hermione not to forget him or walk away. "We can face this together, Hermione."

**_our time is running out   
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out _**

Realizing it would be too late to cover herself up, Hermione resolved herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do to hide her actions. Numbly, she buried her face in Snape's chest. She felt his heartbeat racing, almost at the speed of her own heart. It was in that moment that Hermione knew that she was going to be all right. His heart was racing, just like her own.

"Your scared too, Severus." Hermione said to herself, as she felt her lips move against Snape's smooth, milky skin.

Hermione knew that he was willing to face endless embarrassment and daunting looks from his peers and students for her…for their affair. He was willing to look human for her.

The door burst open with a loud bang, hitting the glass case of potion ingredients stationed behind it. Harry Potter's mouth was agape as he stared at one of his best friends wrapped up in the arms of his least favorite professor.

Ron Weasley crept in slowly behind Harry, fearing to see what he already knew was true in his heart. He paled instantly and stared at his girlfriend, who was half dressed, enclosed in the arms of an equally bare Severus Snape.

When he finally found his voice, his lip quivered and he spoke softly,

"**_How did it come to this?"_**

A/N: This fic was sooooo spontaneous! I had no plans to write a H/S fic…I'm a Ron and Hermione fan haha… I'll probably make up for it with a R/H one-shot. But nonetheless, I hope fans of the H/S pairing enjoyed this. The song is just so rad for H/S and plus, I do like a bit of a dark side in fics so this was a good experiment! I hope everyone who reads reviews!


End file.
